


"Visions and Voices" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: This is super late because I kept wanting to write another drabble, and I finally did last night!Most of these are kind of angsty with some fluff near the end, and lots of good space fam interactions. (I also tagged a lot more relationships than normal, but there's a few different platonic ones so, I figured why not tag them?)Also, the chronological order is a little off timeline wise (like they each kind of happen around each other but I didn't think about how they would all fit together while writing them so if the timeline seems odd, that's why)Hope y'all like these drabbles!Spoiler alert for "Visions and Voices"





	

**Author's Note:**

> [A Mother's Worry](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/155058686528/a-mothers-worry)   
>  ["I'm sorry"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154450940698/im-sorry)   
>  [A Father's Comfort](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154406502608/a-fathers-comfort)

**"A Mother's Worry"**

A fic centered on Hera and her worries about Ezra as she and Zeb take the mission to Lothal. Takes place during and after the episode, which some Ezra POV too.

\----------

Hera sat down in the pilot seat. Her fingers went through the motions, taking off, guiding the Ghost out of the atmosphere, heading into hyperspace - but her mind wasn’t focused on the tasks. All of her thoughts were with Ezra. She didn’t understand the Force, but she knew something big was going on, she only wished she could help more. Ezra had already gone through so much. It wasn’t fair that people kept messing with his life. If Hera could, she would protect him from everything. But that wasn’t practical. This was a rebellion, risks were an occupational hazard. And as much as it infuriated her, she didn’t have the power to fight Maul. Kanan was the only one would could help Ezra right now. But that didn’t make Hera feel any less restless. She trusted Kanan, she would always trust him, but there were always unknowns, things even a Jedi couldn’t control.

“Hey, the kid’s gonna be okay.”

Zeb’s voice broke Hera from her thoughts and she looked over at him. Worry was etched on his face as well. Everyone was worried about Ezra. He wasn’t just a crew member to any of them, he was family. And not being able to help family was one of the worst feelings in the world.

Opening her mouth, Hera tried to agree, but her voice caught in her throat and she just nodded. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to focus on the mission. She started mentally checking off the list of everything they needed to do. The intel the needed to gather, what all they needed to keep an eye out for. It didn’t get rid of her worry for Ezra, but it kept her mind occupied.

As Lothal came into view however, she was reminded of when Ezra had boarded the Ghost for the first time. He has been so young, too young to be alone. In some ways, she still saw him as he been, back when he had first joined the crew. Yes, he had grown, but deep down he still seemed a kid that was lost and broken. He had lost so much. Determination grew in Hera’s chest as the memories washed over her. Lothal was Ezra’s home. She couldn’t help him right now, but she could help Lothal, she could make sure he didn’t lose his planet along with everything else.

The mission went as smoothly as normal, meaning the plan changed and adjustments had to be made. Throughout it all, worries about Ezra continually pricked at Hera’s thoughts, but she forced them away. She couldn’t let herself get distracted, that might mean the difference between success and failure. So, she did what she had to do.

A few hours later, they were on their way back to the base. They had gotten all of the intel they could. It was as much as they could hope for. As they exited hyperspace and Hera saw Atollon through the viewport, the worry she had suppressed broke through her wall. Gripping the controls, she continually repeated to herself that Ezra would be okay. Kanan had a plan, he would be okay by the time she got back. But as the Ghost landed, the Phantom II was nowhere to be found.

“Where did they go?” Zeb asked as he scanned the landing pad for any signs of the smaller ship as well.

“I don’t know,” Hera said, her voice was tight, but it was the only way to keep it from shaking.

A heavy hand rested on Hera’s shoulder, and she closed her eyes, thankful for Zeb’s comfort. “I’m sure they’ll be back soon,” he said in a deep voice.

“Yeah,” she said, then took a moment to push back her anxiety again before getting up. “Come on, we need to report what we found.”

\-----

Ezra was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The past few hours had been worse than he could’ve thought. Images of Kanan and Sabine attacking him still haunted him, but he tried not to think about them. He tried to focus on what he had found out, that Obi Wan Kenobi was still alive. That they had to find him, but his mind kept returning to how everything could’ve turned out so much worse.

By the time they reached the base all he wanted to do was lie down and forget it all, but he knew nightmares would haunt him. They always did, especially after something bad happened. Apparently the Force just loved reminding him of all of the pain and fear he had gone through.

As the door to the ship opened, Kanan’s hand rested on Ezra’s shoulder for a second and he drew courage from it. They had been successful, Maul couldn’t haunt him anymore. At least not in the way he had. Stepping out of the Phantom II, Ezra’s eyes were met with the dark of the night. And then there were arms around him.

He froze for a moment, fear gripping his heart at the thought of something attacking him. But then Hera’s familiar voice whispered in his ear.

“Thank goodness you are okay.”

Every emotion Ezra had been withholding on the ride back overwhelmed him and he felt tears prickling in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder as sobs escaped his mouth. Hera’s arms tightened around him and she whispered quiet reassurances, of which he was sure were meant for both her and him. He tightened his grip around her, letting her know how grateful he was for her comfort, and that he was here for her too.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but eventually Hera’s grip relaxed and she leaned back. There were tear marks running down her face but she smiled at Ezra, then looked over at Sabine and Kanan.

Hera must have noticed how exhausted and spent they all looked because she gave both Sabine and Kanan a hug in turn and then looked at all of them. She looked a little worried, and Ezra was sure she would ask Kanan about it all later but for now all she said was. “Come on, I think we all need some rest after today.”

No one argued and they all walked back to the Ghost. Nightmares were sure to come, but Ezra knew he couldn’t avoid them forever. And he did need sleep, he doubted he could stay awake for much longer. But most of all, he had worried Hera enough for one day. If he had to face nightmares to give her peace of mind, he would, because she would do the same for him.

 

* * *

 

 

**"I'm sorry"**

A fic based on [meldy-arts](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/) [picture of Sabine helping patch up Ezra](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/post/154341437964/im-sorry-okay-so-me-and-my-friend-talked-about), this fic focuses on Sabine feeling guilty for attacking Ezra. Kind of an angsty/fluff Sabezra fic (romantic or platonic)

\----------

Sabine walked the halls of the Ghost, letting herself fall into the rhythm of the ship. The familiarity of the action calmed her, helped her not dwell on what had happened only a few hours ago. But even with distractions, memories of the battle in the cave still popped into her mind occasionally. When they did, Sabine forced them away, telling herself it was over with. They were back on the Ghost, everyone was okay, and Ezra wasn’t seeing Maul anymore. That reassurance eased her mind and she was able to continue on her way.

As she walked down the hall, Sabine heard a small gasp of pain and froze. It had come from Ezra and Zeb’s room. Making her way to the door, she saw Ezra wrapping up one of his arms with some bacta cloth.

“Want some help with that?” Sabine asked, as she walked into the room.

Ezra glanced up at her and the semblance of a smile grew on his mouth. “I guess I could use a little help.”

A smile grew at the corner of Sabine’s mouth, but she had to force it, her heart wasn’t in it. So maybe she wasn’t totally over the whole spirit cave thing. Walking over to the bed, she sat down and took the cloth from him. Then she focused on wrapping his arm and after that, his chest. She blocked out all that she was seeing and solely focusing on what her hands were doing, nothing else.

But then a gasp of pain escaped him and the sound broke her out of her rhythm. Her hand froze and for the first time she took in all of the bruises scattered over his body.

“I’m okay, just wasn’t expecting it,” Ezra said quickly, but Sabine barely heard him. The images that had been playing at the back of her mind came back, but this time she couldn’t push them away. They broke through her wall - images of her attacking Ezra, of him falling down, of her own hands inflicting the bruises she was now tending to. She told herself that they were just bruises, they would heal, but deep down she knew they could’ve been so much more than that. The memory of her jumping at him, darksaber ignited, the need to kill echoing around her brain, slammed into her. And the realization hit her. It he hadn’t been fast enough, if she had gotten lucky, he might not be sitting in front of her.

Guilt and fear weighed down on her chest. She tried to fight it, but the aftermath of the battle was staring right at her. Ezra had been hurt, badly, and she hadn’t suffered much harm at all. It was her fault. The words echoed through her mind. Her fault, it was her fault Ezra was so beat up right now, that he was in pain, that he could’ve died. Because she couldn’t fight the spirits, because she wasn’t strong enough.

“Sabine?” Ezra whispered, worry lining his voice.

Sabine hadn’t even realized her hands were shaking until she glanced at them, then her eyes flickered upwards and as she saw the concern in his gaze, she broke. Tears built up in her eyes and guilt pressed down on her. He shouldn’t be worried about her, he was the one who had almost died. And she was the one who had hurt him so much. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, but the words didn’t seem enough, so she repeated them again and again, trying to lessen the guilt weighing on her chest, but it only grew with each word.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Ezra said in a quiet, reassuring voice, and his hand touched her chin and lifted it up so she had to look at him.

Her body shook and she whispered sorry once again.

“Sabine, stop apologizing, it wasn’t you. I know it wasn’t you,” he said, his eyebrows narrowed in worry as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“But it was, I did it! I-” her voice broke and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, but Ezra’s thumb brushed them away before they fell.

“Sabine, you were being controlled. I know you would never attack me. I don’t blame you, please don’t blame yourself.” His voice was calm, comforting, assuring, but guilt still weighed down on Sabine. Unconsciously her hand hovered over one of his bruises, her gaze fixed on his wounded body.

“But it was me, Ezra, I should’ve been able to stop it, to fight it, but I couldn’t and-”

“Sabine, look at me,” he said, his voice firm yet kind so that she had no choice but to look up at him. “Not even Kanan could fight those spirits, it’s not your fault.”

Sabine’s gaze fell again, but then arms wrapped around her and she found herself returning the hug.

“It’s okay,” Ezra whispered. “It’s all okay.”

The words echoed around in her mind, words she didn’t know if she could quite believe them. But if she didn’t, guilt would haunt her for the rest of her life, and that was no life to live. So she grabbed a hold of the words and repeated them in her mind until they settled in, until they felt real. They were okay, everything way okay now.

 

* * *

 

 

**A Father's Comfort**

After Ezra has a nightmare, Kanan finds him and comforts him. Sabine is also haunted by what happened. Lots of fluff with some feels, probably my favorite fic from these drabbles.

\----------

Fear and guilt gripped Ezra’s heart as he stared at Sabine and Kanan walking towards him. Their eyes glowed green and their voices echoed through the air, not quite their own, but not quite the spirit’s voices either.

“No, I destroyed them,” he said, taking a step back as Kanan ignited his saber. His foot caught on the ground and fell to the ground.

An evil grin grew on Kanan’s face. “We will never be gone. No one escapes us.”

“No, please…” Ezra whispered as he reached for his lightsaber, only to feel that it wasn’t there.

“There is no escaping now,” Sabine said, igniting her saber as well, and stalking towards him.

Ezra stumbled to his feet and ran. If he could just reach the exit, then he could get them out and they would be okay again. But with each step the entrance seemed further and further away. He pushed onwards, but soon his lungs started to scream. His legs started to shake and he realized he couldn’t keep running forever. Then his legs gave out.

Laughter echoed through the cavern and Ezra spun around in time to see Sabine and Kanan jumping at him, aiming their sabers as him. “Sabine, Kanan, please!”

Ezra jolted upright in bed, the scream still on his lips. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his breath came in gasps as his whole body shook. The darkness of the room pressed around him, it was too similar to the cave. Fear continued to grip his heart as Ezra landed clumsily on the ground and fumbled out of the room.

The dim lighting of the common room helped ease his nerves a little, but the images were still imprinted in his mind. The whole thing still felt so real. And some of it had been real. Taking a few steps forward, Ezra tried making his way to the kitchen, but his legs gave out. His body started shaking uncontrollably and a tightness gripped his chest.

“Ezra?”

Kanan’s voice, which normally calmed Ezra, shook his nerves now. The memory of his dream was still too real.

Ezra looked up at his master and tried to speak, but his voice cracked and a small whimper was the only sound that escaped.

Then Kanan was on his knees and hugging Ezra. Fear gripped Ezra’s heart for a moment, even though his head told him there was no reason to be afraid.

“It’s okay, Ezra. It was just a dream. You’re okay, you’re okay,” Kanan said quietly, gently patting his back.

A sob escaped Ezra’s mouth and he clung to Kanan, holding onto him as if he was the only thing keeping him grounded in reality. He was okay. Kanan was okay. It had just been a dream…but the memory still echoed in his mind even as he felt comfort and peace surround him through the Force.

Then a shout sounded through the Ghost and Ezra straightened up, the fear that had been dissipating coming back again full swing.

“It’s okay,” Kanan said quickly, holding Ezra close to his chest even as he looked towards to source of the sound. It had come from Sabine’s room.

“W-w-we n-nee-need t-to ch-check o-on h-h-er,” Ezra said, his voice shaking far more than he felt it should. He wiped his eyes and tried to force himself to stop shaking. But as he tried to stand, he found that his legs were still too unstable.

“Easy,” Kanan said softly, gently pulling Ezra back to the floor. “I’ll go check on her.”

But the words were barely out of his mouth when the door to Sabine’s room opened and she stepped out. Ezra could feel the fear and guilt radiating off of her, and even in his own emotional state he reached out a hand, wanting to help her. But his voice stuck in his throat as his hand fell to the ground.

Then she caught sight of him and Kanan and she froze, her eyes widening even more.  

Ezra hadn’t seen her so shaken up before. It hurt him so much that he mustered up all of the comfort he could and smiled at her. And something about that one movement seemed to break through her shock.

“Ezra, Kanan, I-” her voice broke. Kanan released one arm from Ezra and held it out towards her. Tears built up in her eyes and she ran forward and slid into Kanan’s embrace.

The emotion radiating off of her slammed into Ezra, bringing back the fear of his own dream. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her as well. Kanan’s arms tightened around them both, as the tears Ezra had wiped away surfaced again.

“It’s okay,” Kanan whispered once again in a comforting voice. But despite the calm, there was a heaviness to it as well. He was their anchor, but he wasn’t immune to feeling. He had gone through it all as well. Ezra wrapped an arm around his master and tightened his grip, letting him know that he wasn’t alone. None of them were. They all knew what it felt like, and they were all there for each other. Because that’s what family did.

\-----

The next morning, Hera yawned as she walked into the common room, only to freeze when she saw that the room wasn’t empty. Kanan, was on the couch, Sabine on one side and Ezra on the other. The two teens were pressed up against him and his arms were wrapped around them. A peaceful expression rested on all of their faces as they slept.

A warm smile grew on Hera’s face as she looked at them. She didn’t know everything that had happened yesterday, but she knew it hadn’t been easy on any of them. Walking back into her room, she grabbed a large blanket then headed back out to the room and carefully wrapped them all in it. Then she leaned forward and kissed each of them on the forehead.

“Sleep well, loves,” she whispered softly. Then she headed to the kitchen to make some caf and hot chocolate for when they woke up.


End file.
